


Just One Moment

by DemonQueenB



Category: DC Extended Universe, Teen Titans, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, WallyRae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: A Raven Wally West ficlet.
Relationships: FlashRae, Wally West Raven, WallyRae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet. 2 or 3 chapters.  
> If people do become interested I would consider a full on fanfic with these two.

...

She had not seen him in almost seven years. Not since the whole debacle of accidentally on purpose messing with his mind thing had occurred. 

She hadn’t meant for it to lead to him having feelings of love for her. No, he was only supposed to feel friendship and some attachment. She was only trying to get him out of his depressed state. His depression was nearing a dangerous zone, he needed the help.

Looking back at it, she knew what she had done was completely wrong and a complete misuse and abuse of her powers. 

Still, she was only 16. She was stupid and she wasn’t quite as mature as she thought she was. What had seemed like the right thing to do at the time really was one of the worst things she had ever willingly done. Scratch that, probably the worst.

To make matters worse, she could tell he still hated her for it. Even without using her empathic powers. 

“Raven,” he said with a curt nod. 

“Flash,” she said looking down. 

“Wally,” Dick said in an almost warning tone. 

She looked up at her former leader. He had been the one to call her over. The Justice League apparently needed her as a healer for an upcoming major battle with some villain unbeknownst to her. 

Raven had agreed and had already healed about 15 league members from the battle. The Flash, Wallace West, was the latest casualty. 

“I have to get back down there ,Rae, can you heal him?” Dick asked her. 

She nodded and opened a portal for him. 

“Thanks,” he said stepping in. “We’re almost done with this, the enemy is almost completely eradicated so I don't suspect you will be seeing any more patient's. And Wally, just sit the rest out, you took too much damage.”

She knew Wallace was about to argue but Dick was smart enough to hop in the portal before he could. That left her alone with her latest patient. 

She turned to the medical bed he was sitting on. He was horribly burned on his arm and if she didn't heal it soon, his naturally enhanced healing would cause major damage.

“Lay back,” she said as she began to remove what was left of his uniform. 

He did as she asked but said nothing. 

The room was filled with tension. It was a large room but it felt so small with all the tension between her and Wallace. Still, she pushed it aside, breathed in and began healing his burned arm.

She cringed slightly as she absorbed the pain. If it made her hurt, she didn't want to imagine the agony the currently stoic (usually bubbly) man was going through. After about ten grueling minutes of healing, she finished.

“Stay here,” she said. “You’re all healed up but you need to get rehydrated.”

She summoned a pitcher of water and an IV line. 

“Just the water,” he said. “I don't need the line.”

It was the first words that had come out of his mouth since Dick had left. 

“Okay,” she said, handing him the glass and pitcher. 

He drank straight from the pitcher. 

The angry tension had been replaced by a more awkward tension as Raven stood to the side. 

However ,all of today's healing had suddenly caught up with her and she felt the largest wave of dizziness hit her. 

“I’m going to sit down,” she told Wallace. 

She wasn't sure if he made any sort of gesture of acknowledgment as she turned. Turning had been the wrong thing to do, however, since as soon as her head turned, the dizziness hit her full on. 

She was sure she was going to hit the floor as she fell but she didn't even get the chance to fall before she was swept off her feet and placed on the next available bed. 

“Are you okay?” Her speedy savior asked. 

She was surprised that he was asking. She was less surprised that he had helped her, he was still a gentleman, but for him to worry....well it surprised her.

“Yes,” she replied quietly. “The day is catching up with me. Go get your rest, Wallace. I will be fine from here.”

“Wally,” he said, confusing her.

“What?”

“I hated when you called me Wallace back then, and I hate it when you call me it now. Just call me Wally. Please call me Wally.”

She could sense the awkward tension of the room shifting to something else. Something she didn't know how to explain. 

She just nodded at his question, Not wanting to answer. 

She expected him to go back to his own bed to rest but he just stayed at her side. Making her feel almost uncomfortable. He was staring at her with those pretty blue eyes , eyes that were always so full of emotion. That aspect about him still hadn’t changed. She looked away. 

“Why do you always do that?” He asked as he grabbed her chin to have her face him again. “Why do you always turn away when someone looks at you?”

“Wallace,” she said , warning in her voice. “It's been a long...”

“Wally,” he said, interrupting her. “Wallace is an old man's name and I am still pretty young.”

She huffed. 

“Wally,” she said. “Please go rest now. We both know it's the best thing you should be doing right now.”

He had already been frowning but it had deepened.

“Why do you always dismiss me?” He asked, suddenly moving to where he was basically caging her in. 

She moved farther back into the bed which only served as a way for him to get closer.

“Wally,” she began. “Please. It's been 7 years...”

He used his hand to cover her mouth, her eyes widened with surprise. 

“I know how long it's been,” he said. “And honestly, for almost 5 of those years I thought I had finally moved on. That your ‘magic’ had finally worn off and then you just had to prance back into my life again.”

She glared, her ‘prancing into his life’ had not been of her own choice. She had been asked by Dick and everyone knew she would die for Dick Grayson if she had to. 

“It's like the moment you’re brought up, I get the same fuzzy feeling that I can push away but with you actually being here, it reminds me of how much I loved you. But just like when we were kids, you're dismissing me and pushing me away without giving me even the tiniest chance."

Knowing where this was headed, Raven used her power to push him back. Her mouth finally free to speak.

"Wally," she said with a mixture of anger and sadness. "You know full well that it was a spell causing those feelings. They weren't real."

He marched right back to her before she could get up.

"And I'm telling you that they were real," he argued. 

Raven sighed and stood up. Again...that was the wrong thing to do.

............

He hadn’t wanted to see her. He had told Dick it was a bad idea to ask her. He recommended they find a different healer. But she was the best and had helped them tremendously. 

Too much actually. Now she was paler than usual and he was laying her down on a bed. Her eyes were unfocused and he was convinced it was her who needed the IV line.

She was still so beautiful. 

He remembered that day that she had told him what she had done. He was furious. So much so that if Dick hadn’t had been there too, he would have hurt her. 

After that day he left the titans. He had already been through so much and lost so many that losing someone he apparently never had was the breaking point. He ignored anything to do with her after that. 

Then she died. 

He had felt as if a part of him died the day he heard that Raven had lost her life in a battle between her good soul and her demonic half. He had locked himself away but after a few days he tried to convince himself it would be for the best. Now he wouldn't have to ever see her again at all. 

But when she had been revived and taken by that cult of her fathers....he had felt almost devastated that he hadn’t been one of the one's to help save her. That’s when he knew that it wasn't her magic.

He really did love her. 

So seeing her here again was hard. 

Watching her faint made him want to strangle Dick for putting her in this situation. She never took care of herself. It was a constant flaw of hers. 

She always put others first and wanted to see other people happy. It was like her happiness didn't matter to her and he hated that no one seemed to notice how alone and secluded she was. 

How alone and secluded she kept herself. 

“You need water and food,” he said as he stood up. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I haven’t had time to eat,” she admitted. 

“Raven,” he said sternly. “We’ve been at this battle for three days now.”

She pouted and sat up. 

“You should be resting Wally,” she hissed. “You had third degree burns that needed healing. It's not the time for you to be playing hero.”

He checked his arm and then swung it in front of her face.

“I don't know if you’ve noticed but the burns are all gone,” he hissed back. “Thanks to you. I’m fine now but you aren’t so don't try and play miss strong woman with me. I know how your healing powers work.”

She had the decency to stay quiet at that.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. 

He quickly sped to the kitchen and began making her something to eat. 

He knew what she liked. He knew a lot about her. She liked her tea hot but not so hot that she couldn’t hold the tea cup. She liked honey and vanilla mixed with her tea but no sugar or milk. She liked to eat avocado toast and hated when Gar and Victor made fun of her for it. 

She liked to read on their time off. Everyone thought she read only tomes and spell books but she liked romance books and YA novels too. 

She could play the violin and the piano but couldn't sing to save her life. 

Her favorite genre of music was punk rock much to his surprise. She kept that secret and only he knew. He kept it a secret too. 

She was beautiful but she was convinced she wasn’t. He had never been able to convince her how beautiful she really was. 

Wally sighed and took the prepared toast and tea back to her. 

She was meditating when he returned. She was levitating off the bed and looked serene and calm.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. 

Or so he thought.

She had popped open her eyes when he said that and looked at him with a frown. 

“Well you are,” he said shrugging. “Here eat this.”

He handed her the plate and drink and he kept his own. Taking a seat on his bed, he began to chow down. 

The two ate in awkward silence. Almost an hour passed before he decided it was enough quiet.

“So how's life now Rae,” he said. “Last I heard you were living the quiet life in Gotham. Starting your last year of Grad school.”

She frowned at the nickname but he didnt care. 

“Wallace,” she said with warning. “Please...”

She didnt finish her sentence because he was suddenly in front of her. 

“Wally,” he said slowly. “Say it with me , Wall E. Like that Disney movie.”

......

She wanted to smack him. She really did. 

At first she thought that his gloomy and unwelcoming aura was bad but now he was back to being the confident and dorky annoying man she had known before. 

He was back to being Wally around her.

And she wasn't sure how to handle it. 

Back when they had been teenagers she had been a quiet meek individual and once out of his depressed shell, he had been this happy go lucky fool that made her smile. 

But she wasn't a teenager anymore and things had changed. 

But one thing that remained constant was that she still avoided these situations. 

The situations that found her trapped between a man and a hard place. 

She avoided any form of a relationship. 

Gar had tried to woo her and that had failed. Zachary Zatanna had tried but given up almost right away. 

It was never them either. It was always her. Her fear of letting her emotions loose always kept her from having a relationship. 

That fear was still present. 

“Enough of this,” she said, pushing him back with her powers. “You don't change Wallace. I admire and despise that about you right now. I’m going to go ahead and go.”

She was about to create a portal but the speedster was already in front of her and grabbing her wrist. 

It was a firm but gentle hold and his face was serious and determined. 

She knew she was stuck. 

“No you don’t,” he said firmly. “YOu don't just get to run away. You and I need to talk.”

Raven frowned.

“No we don’t,” she adamantly told him. “We need to not be around each other. It just causes old feelings to arise.”

Raven realized what had come out of her mouth too late. By the ferocity in his eyes, he hadn’t missed her implications. 

“And you think avoiding each other is a good idea?” He replied. “You’re the empath and you ignore mine and your own feelings. I know you don't think you can love or be loved Raven but all I want is one shot. One date. One kiss. One moment. I want you to explore this with me. If it goes well then we can be happy but if it doesn't then we just part ways.”

Raven tried to pull away but his grip was strong. 

“Raven,” he said. He grabbed her hands gently and his voice and demeanor had changed which confused her.

“Do you want to get some coffee with me tomorrow?” he asked her. “I know this place down in Gotham. I think you would like it.”

Raven felt herself flush. 

He was persistent. He was good. 

“Okay,” she said. “One date Wally.”

He smiled that smile. The one she wanted to see when he was depressed. The smile that led to her misusing her powers.

“How about one kiss?” He asked her. 

“Wallace,” she scolded. “Not the time.”

“Worth a try.”

He looked a bit hurt by that and Raven internally groaned. She was opening up a big can of worms with this. 

This really could lead them down a rabbit hole. 

Wally was a good soul. Raven knew this. He was also a highly emotional one. He could be a lot. His ups and his downs felt monumental on her powers. 

But he was also so sweet, so funny, so smart and quite handsome. 

She knew that part of her power influence was because she had a crush on the boy. She wanted to see him saved. 

He had been going down such a dark hole that she couldn't let him fall deeper. But then it had all backfired on her. 

But maybe now it was a chance to redeem herself? 

She hadn’t realized how deep in thought she was. Just staring at his face. He was staring at her back when she came back to the real world. 

He was very close. 

A hair's breadth away. Their lips were too close. He really wanted that first kiss but he was waiting for her. She leaned in slightly and he followed and then their lips touched for the smallest of seconds before there was a throat being cleared.

The two pulled apart and turned to look at the person who had joined them.

“Am I interrupting?” It was nightwing.

“Yes/No” both Wally and Raven answered simultaneously.

Raven pulled away from the much happier Flash and went to tend to Nightwing who was bleeding.

....  
Wally felt good. He saw the look Dick was giving him as Raven healed him but he just shrugged. 

This was a good step forward. And even though it was a small kiss , he felt everything that he knew he would had he ever been given the chance before.

He would win her over. She was hesitant, she always was, but he was persistent. 

He would win her over and soon they would be a we.

End Chapter 1

<3 I am a multi shipper and I love WallyRae too


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“You are quite beautiful, my friend and you worry too much.”

Raven sighed. 

Koriand’r was right. But she couldn't quite help it.

Raven and Kori were both sat in her apartment. Tomorrow was the date and Raven was excited but also had a sense of dread due to her nerves. 

She was very nervous. 

“What if I mess things up?” She asked. “I...I don't want to hurt him.”

Kori grabbed her hands lovingly. 

“You like Wally, yes?” She asked her. 

Raven felt herself flush. 

“Yes,” she said. “I did when I was young and that led to me using my power to hurt him and ....”

Kori stopped her rant by covering her mouth. 

“That was not intentional, Raven,” she told her. “You were young, naive, and immature like the rest of us. You are an adult now and you are so much more in control. Be proud and be confident.”

Raven sat down on her bed and looked outside at the darkening sky. 

“What if I’m not enough?” She asked.

Admittedly, this was one of her biggest fears.

“Raven,” Kori said, grabbing her hands again. “Wally likes you for you. You are more than enough. You are so beautiful, why do you not see that?”

Raven frowned. 

“I’m not,” she said sadly. “Look at me....”

Kori wrapped her in a hug.

“I am!” She said, pushing her hair back. “And I see a beautiful, amazing, woman. I think you are beautiful. Garfield, Dick, Timothy, Zachary and many more agree. But you know who also knows your beauty, Wally.”

Raven smiled and was slightly more convinced. Still....

“Kori,” she asked. “Do you think you could help me pick an outfit for tomorrow?”

Kori smiled brightly.

“Of course friend.”

...........

Wally patiently waited in the neutral meeting spot. A park.

He had a small gift for Raven in his hands. He was rolling on his feet. He was excited.

He looked around at the park and then saw her. He knew he was smiling widely. She looked so beautiful. 

She was wearing a light blue sundress and had a hat. Her usually deathly pale skin had a little glow to it and she looked well....she looked beautiful..

“Raven,” he said, walking up to her. “You made it.”

She smiled at him.

“That was always the plan, Wally.”

He smirked and then handed her the gift.

“For you,” he said. “Open it up and then we can head out and start our date.”

Raven smiled and opened the bag. Her face flushed and her smile widened slightly when she pulled out the book.

“The first edition of “The witches affair,” she said with mirth. “ I can't believe you remembered how much I enjoyed this cheesy romance novel.”

Wally smiled. 

"I remember all of us just chilling after fighting Gizmo and Mammoth," he began. "Victor was cooking up some grub. Gar was flirting with Kori and Dick was trying not to kill him. Then there was you just reading like you usually did and then I saw you blush. It was the cutest thing."

She blushed at that and he chuckled.

"I really shouldn't have been reading that in public ," she admitted. "I had no idea it was smut until that chapter and even then I couldn't put it down."

"I read it," he admitted. "And I get why but anyways why don't we get going? The cafe is a few blocks and I thought a walk through some fresh air could do us some good."

She nodded. He then offered his elbow which she hesitantly took. But the fact that she took it was enough for him.

"It's ...uh..nice out today," she said. "Warm...."

Wally smiled at her attempt to make small talk. 

That was another thing he liked about her. She was always so calm.

"Pleasantly warm," he replied. "It's nice."

She nodded and the two walked to the cafe.

....

The cafe Wally had brought her to was exactly her kind of place. It was a fairly large building with stocked book shelves and sofas instead of tables. People were reading or quietly chatting. The menu was also inviting.

"This place is lovely," she said to him.

He smiled.

"Their food is amazing too," he replied. "I love their fried chicken sandwiches."

Raven smiled and the two went to order.

She wasn't surprised when he ordered the chicken sandwich , fries, onion rings, mozzarella sticks and a few baked goods. He always was a big eater. She ended up ordering a turkey sandwich and a small soup. The waitress looked at them like they were crazy. 

"Feel free to steal some fries," he said when the good got there. "They're great."

She nodded and began to eat.

"So how's school?" He asked her between bites. 

"It's good," she said. "I'm going to graduate this summer. It's exciting."

He nodded.

"What are you majoring in?" 

"World history and English literature," she told him. "I'm dual majoring. I don't know where I'll go from there but its still exciting."

Wally gave her one of his cute smiles.

" Raven you are amazing," he said. "I'm sure you'll find an amazing job."

She smiled and nodded. 

"And yourself ? " she asked. "How's the league?"

Wally smiled his big smile and Raven knew she had just opened up pandoras box of stories.

But she didn't mind because he looked so happy.

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship makes me happy.  
> Writing this fic makes me happy.


End file.
